The beginning
by In lust with Cath
Summary: This story is placed at the beginning of the series when Max and 99 first meet. This is what really happened. It's a good story, I think. PLEASE R/R!!!!


They moved closer until their lips were just inches apart. Somewhere in the background a dog barked, 99 looked at him, "The mission's over." 99 reminded, "Plenty of time for it now, K-13." Then she turned her attention back to the man whose arms were wrapped around her. "Where were we?"  
  
Max brought her closer once again and kissed her passionately. Max broke the kiss breathlessly, "Would you join me for dinner, 99?"  
  
"I'd love too." She agreed. "Let me go home and change first." 99 and Max had just defeated Mr. Big. 99 was not about to go to dinner in that chauffeur's uniform, not to mention it was covered in rubber garbage and water. They got back from the big apple still clad in their 'working clothes'  
  
"I'll pick you up at about 8?" He leaned closer and whispered to her. "We can go back to my place after." 99 nearly choked.  
  
"That sounds lovely," She forced. When he looked at her smiling, she forced a nervous smile.  
  
She rushed home. She closed the door behind her chest heaving. She locked all the locks on the door, then ran to all of the windows and made sure they were all latched. She screamed!  
  
She fell to the floor out of breath. She started to cry. She could flirt; she could kiss; she could go to dinner, but she had never been able to be alone with a man in HIS APARTMENT! Why did he have to invite her to HIS PLACE?  
  
99 donned a beautiful skirt and blouse with a pink sweater. Max picked her up at eight as promised. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall." 99 smiled and they hooked arms. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside to a nice little secluded corner.  
  
"You look beautiful." Max said as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"Thank you. I noticed you staring at me and I wasn't sure if I had something in my teeth or what."  
  
He laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time you weren't dressed as a man." 99 laughed, "That didn't come out right. But about your teeth- no just kidding."  
  
99 laughed, she was so at ease with him, maybe the 'back to his apartment' portion of the evening would be easier than with previous men. "You're… one in a million."  
  
"Is that your way of saying, I'm the strangest person you've ever met?"  
  
"No." 99 assured him, "I mean, I've never met anyone that has so infatuated me quite the way you do."  
  
Max sat there for a moment, pondering something, "I THINK that was a compliment." 99 laughed, "What?"  
  
"It means, I was completely taken with you." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. He met her gaze and it locked.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I mean it, they're deep, sensual, elegant, enchanting…"  
  
"So far you've mentioned everything but blue,"  
  
"I was getting to blue." She laughed and flashed him her perfect smile.  
  
"There you go, staring at my teeth again."  
  
"Well, it's just that they're perfectly straight," he tilted her face to get a better look at her teeth. She rolled her eyes affectionately, "Did you have braces as a child?"  
  
"Nope, never had 'em." She beamed just then the waiter came up to the table.  
  
"Is Monsieur and Mademoiselle, ready to order." He asked.  
  
"Uh yes," 99 answered, "May I have a water crest salad, and the chicken cordon bleu?"  
  
"Of course Mademoiselle. And for Monsieur?"  
  
"Could I have the Coq au vin"  
  
"Yes." The waiter bowed and left the table.  
  
Dinner arrived and they ate, then (the moment of truth) they got back into the car and headed to Max's apartment. 99's heart pounded in her chest Max walked closer to the apartment door. Max fished out his keys and opened his door.  
  
The door swung open and her chest heaved and her heart pounded even harder. Don't run away, 99 silently pleaded. The last time she was invited into a man's apartment she was so terrified she turned and ran, she was SO embarrassed.  
  
"Coming in?"  
  
99 began to stutter, "Um…" she wiped her forehead, "I…" She turned on her heel and ran.  
  
"99?" Max called after her. "I'll uh… call you tomorrow?"  
  
She ran all the way down to the street and frantically waved for a cab until one stopped, she got into the back seat, and gave him her address. She began to cry, then it turned into sobbing.  
  
The taxicab driver handed her a box of tissues. "Thank you." She wept. She dabbed at her eyes, then wiped her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong little lady?"  
  
"Nothing." She waved off the question. When she arrived at her building she offered the man a twenty.  
  
"Naw, on the house, kiddo." She smiled. "Buck-up." She gave a little laugh as he winked and drove away. Then she went back to feeling stupid.  
  
She bounded up the steps of the building, and was stopped by Mrs. Kraler her landlady. "Stop."  
  
"Back off, Mrs. K. I'm not in the mood for you." She continued up the stairs, Mrs. Kraler following.  
  
"Did I say I was finished?"  
  
"Have you ever finished?"  
  
"You ignorant kid." She shook her head and went back down the stairs to her apartment. 99 pulled out her house key and opened the door. She slammed it shut behind her.  
  
She pulled off her sweater and let it fall onto the couch, and kicked her shoes off in the general direction of her closet. She dived onto the bed and picked up her pillow. She buried her face in it. "Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!"  
  
She turned and lay on her back, kicking her legs and beating the bed with her fists. "I just can't do it!" she wailed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning around eight thirty Max showed up at the apartment building, Mrs. Kraler was in the lobby. "Hi?"  
  
Mrs. Kraler looked up at Max, "Whattya want?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm looking for a woman." Max bit one of his nails, "She's about 5' 8" she's got brown hair, she's thin, and um, blue eyes."  
  
"I take it you're looking for the punk. She's in 2b, -second floor. Give her my disregards."  
  
Max nodded hesitantly before proceeding to the second floor. He got to 2b and knocked, the door opened easily as soon as he knocked. He wasn't sure he ought to, but he went in. "99?" He called, "Are you up?"  
  
He heard someone groan from a room towards the back, and walked cautiously forward and pushed the bedroom door open. He smiled and saw her stretched out on her bed. He picked up the covers, and laid them over her, and took out his pen and a pad of paper and wrote her a note and put it on her nightstand. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams, agent 99."  
  
Around nine in the morning 99 woke up and stretched, she hadn't even changed clothes. She looked at her nightstand to see the time but there was a piece of paper blocking it. She lifted it up and read it:  
  
DEAR 99,  
  
I STOPPED BY YOUR APARTMENT THIS MORNING TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OK. I'LL SEE YOU AT WORK AT NINE. I STOPPED TO SEE IF WE COULD RIDE TO WORK TOGETHER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU. YOU LOOKED SO PEACEFUL.  
  
LOVE MAX  
  
She smiled, he was so sweet. It was just about 9:00, 99 got up and changed and made herself a quick breakfast. She just got down the stairs dressed oddly to say the least. She was dressed in a mini-skirt and large gaudy boots.  
  
Now you know, and I know, and 99 knows, that this ungodly outfit was a CONTROL disguise. Three agents (females), including 99, were selected to come to work in those outfits for the Chief to figure out which agent would look the most inconspicuous wearing the ensemble.  
  
Mrs. Kraler stood gawking as 99 descended the stairs. She stopped her on her way out. "Where are you going dressed like… that?"  
  
"It's a long story, Mrs. Kraler, but I don't have time. I'm late for work." She moved to the door but Mrs. Kraler stepped in front of her. "Mrs. Kraler please! I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"I'm sure one of the other hookers can cover for you for a little while."  
  
99 looked at her with a scandalized expression, "Please Mrs. Kraler! First of all," 99 pushed back her hair, "I am NOT a hooker. Second of all, I'm going to be late."  
  
"You step outside looking like that the property value is going to decrease."  
  
99 gave her an extremely angry look then ran back upstairs. At approximately 10:15 99 showed up in the office.  
  
"99, why aren't you dressed in those clothes I gave you? And you're late." The Chief asked.  
  
99 sighed, "My landlady was preaching property value and wouldn't let me leave unless I changed my clothes. So I had to."  
  
"That's ok, agent 67 took the case, you're too classy for the assignment anyway." 99 smiled. "Max has been looking for you. Last time I checked he was down in the lab, with Windish." 99 smiled again and departed for the lab.  
  
She reached the lab door and was just about to open it. Could she look him in the face? Is the CONTROL lab really a good place to be during the embarrassment? Why do you suppose he came to see her this morning?  
  
Her hand was on the doorknob and she was still trying to decide whether or not to open it when, Max opened it first. She gasped and looked at him, surprisingly straight in the eye. She was frozen to the spot. Max looked at her and smiled, which made 99 more nervous somehow.  
  
"99 did you get my note."  
  
99 was still frozen wide-eyed and nervous and all she could manage to choke out was, "Uh-huh."  
  
He leaned suavely against the doorframe, "I was thinking… for our next date, this may not be the most romantic thing I've ever done, but… would you care to come to the carnival with me?"  
  
99 went from wide-eyed to bug-eyed, she wasn't expecting him to ever want to see her again. "I… carnival?" She asked beginning to smile.  
  
"I know it's not the most romantic spot-"  
  
"That's not what I meant, my Dad always used to take me to Carnivals. There weren't a lot of them in Twin Falls so sometimes we went to three towns over. It was a tradition. I haven't been to a carnival since he d- , well for a long time."  
  
"Well, I'm obviously not your Dad, but I'll help you carry out that tradition. Maybe introduce you to a couple new traditions." She blushed.  
  
"Maybe." She winked and Max laughed.  
  
"I didn't think you liked me after last night."  
  
"Oh." She looked away blushing. "Well, I… um… let's forget that incident shall we?"  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. She blushed again, and he walked away down the hall whistling a happy tune.  
  
Maybe Max was different, maybe… He was so irresistibly sweet, and understanding. Though it may take a little time for her to be able to do anything past kissing (or even go in his apartment for that matter), but this one was worth it. He's someone you could bring home to mother. He's very handsome, and wonderfully sweet. She kept coming back to that point, sweet, that seemed to be something the others lacked. It seemed to her that she could finally open herself to a man. That man was Maxwell Smart.  
  
"Here 99, have some of this." Max held out his cotton candy to her.  
  
"Oh-no, I couldn't." She smiled and pushed it away, "That's pure sugar."  
  
"Maybe so," He admitted stuffing some more into his mouth, then letting it melt and swallowed it. "But it's delicious."  
  
99 watched with undying curiosity. "Maybe just a bite wouldn't hurt…" Max held it out to her again she reached for it but then changed her mind, "No…"  
  
Max had won 99 a teddy bear which 99 thought was just the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life. They had been on several rides, 99 had purposely avoided the tunnel of love.  
  
Max was just about done with his cotton candy when an idea struck him. "99?"  
  
"Yes, Max?"  
  
"Open your mouth and close your eyes, and you'll get a great surprise." Forgetting about the cotton candy entirely she obeyed. He put the cotton candy into her mouth.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she frowned, "Max!"  
  
"Just taste it," He instructed putting a finger to her lips, "Then you can scold me if it isn't one of the best things you've ever tasted."  
  
She let the cotton candy dissolve in her mouth and gave Max a thoroughly surprised/delighted look. "That's very good."  
  
"I told you. Have some more." He put a piece in his mouth then drew 99 closer for a kiss, during which the cotton candy was transferred.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." A little while later after the two of them were getting tired after their sugar rush they headed home.  
  
Max drove her to her apartment building. They stopped in the lobby, where unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Kraler was awaiting her victim. Max pulled 99 into his arms and kissed her.  
  
It felt so right to 99. She slid so easily into Max's warm embrace like she was the missing piece of the puzzle. When the kiss ended 99 didn't want to let go, nor did Max, they stood there in each other's arms as 99 rested her head delicately on Max's capable shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" 99 invited wistfully without thinking.  
  
Mrs. Kraler stepped out of the shadows, pretending 99 had waken her (she's just an evil woman), "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's nearly midnight." 99 said not letting Max go.  
  
"You come in here at all hours of the night, waking the whole building. I have half a mind to throw you out on your ears, little missy."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous you haven't half a mind to begin with."  
  
Mrs. Kraler, her feathers ruffled, moved on to a new objection, "I don't want anything going on between to unmarried youngsters doing anything in my building, I have my other tenants to think about."  
  
"I pay my rent. I'll do what I damn well feel like!" She snapped, she pulled Max back into her arms and gave him a passionate kiss (blushing terribly). She broke the kiss and pulled him by the wrist towards the stairs, "Come on Max."  
  
Max was awestruck, he looked at Mrs. Kraler and smiled, "Nice seeing you again." And then he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
99 closed the apartment door behind them, she brushed her bangs out of her face and blew out a breath.  
  
Max got closer to her, "There's a side of you I've never seen."  
  
"Oh, don't think I'm like that! It's just… that woman! She makes me so angry!" 99 balled her hands into fists, then eased up. She sighed, then was struck with the realization that Max was in the apartment… and she wasn't running away screaming. She was doing good so far, just act casual, she told herself. "Make yourself comfortable." She smiled weakly.  
  
Max sat down on the couch, "You have a very lovely apartment."  
  
She blushed and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, "Thank you." Max smiled at her.  
  
"Wouldn't you be more comfortable down this end?"  
  
"No that's ok. I'm comfortable right here." She was being just a little silly, Max noticed. No bother.  
  
"Then I'll join you down there." Max sidled right up to 99 and put his arms around her, "You're right, it's much more comfortable down here."  
  
99 began to panic. She got up quickly surprising Max, "Would you like something to eat?" Max shook his head, "A drink?" He shook his head, "Is there anything you want?"  
  
He stood up and walked towards 99, "You mean besides you?"  
  
"Yes, I did mean besides Me." 99 confirmed, he laughed. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"No." He assured her, "I just think that comment you made was funny. You seem tense about something."  
  
"Well…" 99 twirled a lock of hair around her right pointer finger. "I am."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You." She looked away afraid to make eye contact.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, it's not just you. It's men." She walked away hoping he wouldn't follow so closely, "They scare me."  
  
"You seemed fine at the carnival." Max recalled.  
  
"That's because we were in public, in front of people, now… we're alone." She paused, then continued, "I mean… this should be invigorating and romantic, but really I'm just… scared."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He put his arms around her again, "You don't have to be nervous. I think I know what you're nervous about." He kissed her neck, "But I think you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met."  
  
She smiled and blushed, "You're just saying that."  
  
"If I am may I be struck with Lightning." 99 stopped to wait for lightning, he laughed again, "You do the cutest things." He kissed her on her nose.  
  
He turned to walk away, but 99 still had hold of him, she pulled him back into her arms and kissed him passionately. "I think I can do it." She thrust herself in to Max's ready arms.  
  
"This is your decision." Max insisted kissing her neck, "If I talked you into it, stop, ok?"  
  
"Yup." 99 agreed, basking in the feeling of having her neck kissed. She pushed off Max's jacket, "You didn't talk me into it, I just… changed my mind."  
  
The rest of the clothes on Max's top half fell to the floor. Next came 99's blouse, "Stop!" She insisted.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"I can't!" She wailed. She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just that… well when I was younger, like 18 or something, all the other girls kissed their dates, and I… couldn't…" She let her voice trail off.  
  
Max filled in the missing pieces. "And now, you think all the other girls 'go to bed' with their dates right?." 99 nodded. He reached over to hug her comfortingly, she rested her head against his bare chest.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well don't think that. A lot of women wait till they've gotten to know the guy better."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, thank you for being so understanding." She kissed him. "You know, we could just kiss for a little while." She smiled. He just got more and more appealing every passing moment.  
  
After a long make-out session, they fell asleep watching a comedy movie marathon. In the morning 99 stretched out luxuriously on her couch, she woke up to see Maxwell Smart lying next to her. At first she freaked out but then realizing that he had been lying there next to her the whole night through. She felt happy with herself for becoming bolder about being with Max. This meant that he was very special.  
  
She woke him by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning." He greeted.  
  
Her heart pounded but still she smiled, "It is indeed," She got up and walked towards the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble." She assured him and continued her path to the kitchen. A few seconds later Max heard her gasp.  
  
"99? What is it? Are you ok?" He got up, and she ran out of the kitchen nearly knocking into him.  
  
"We're late for work!" She cried.  
  
"How late?"  
  
"It depends," She said, "How late are we for work at noon?"  
  
"Very late." He confirmed.  
  
"I've got to change!" 99 proclaimed.  
  
"What about me?" Max asked.  
  
"You're going to have to wear the same clothes. Does that really bother you that much?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well it's not like I have anything for you to wear," She continued through the door as she dressed, "I mean unless you want to wear a dress or skirt or a blouse, I've got plenty of those things."  
  
"Ha Ha, 99." She came out of the door.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair. "We'll take my car."  
  
"Right." 99 grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
They trotted down to the lobby. Mrs. Kraler, unfortunately, stood awaiting 99. She was surprised to see Max following so closely behind her. "Was he here all night?"  
  
"Please, Mrs. Kraler, we're late."  
  
"That is immoral. It is irresponsible-"  
  
"Mrs. Kraler if I wanted to get lectures about morals and responsibility, I'd call my mother." She snapped. "Please, we're drastically late."  
  
Without further objection from Mrs. Kraler, Max and 99 raced out to the car. "99? How long does it take to get to CONTROL headquarters from here?"  
  
"Not too long, usually, and it'll take even less, we missed rush hour." She said while hastily fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"What's the speed limit on this road?"  
  
"50."  
  
He shifted gears, "Let's try 70." 99 giggled, "What's so funny?"  
  
She put her hand over his on the stick shift, "Why not make it 80?" And pushed the gearshift again, Max obeyed and pressed harder on the gas pedal. Miraculously they made it to CONTROL without a single speeding ticket.  
  
They raced down the steps and waited impatiently for each door to open, to let them through. The telephone booth dropped them through clumsily. They jumped up and hurried into the Chief's office.  
  
The Chief looked up from his work, not amused. "Well if it isn't 86 and 99, I'm so glad you've decided to join us today."  
  
99 blushed, "Well it's just that, Max and I…"  
  
Max fished around in his pockets and pulled out a packet of papers, "99 and I finished the paperwork at her apartment. Here, we would've called it's just that we lost track of time."  
  
"Yeah, we were too busy kissing," 99 muttered under her breath.  
  
"What 99?"  
  
"Nothing." She waved away the question.  
  
"Well, since you were doing constructive, I suppose I can overlook this." The Chief sighed, "You can go."  
  
Max and 99 left the Chief's office. They stopped in the outer office, 99 wrapped her arms around his neck, "Paperwork, indeed." She planted a kiss on his lips. She went to let go but Max drew her closer and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hey, this is an office. Not the Hippy Love Inn."  
  
"No one asked you Henderson." Max snapped, letting go of his beautiful partner, he turned to face her, "I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
"Right Max." 99 nodded and they went there separate ways.  
  
Max sat down at a table in the lounge with a sandwich. Around the table- which is usually a poker table- sat the usuals: Carlson, Carter, Williby, Forsythe and Larabee. After a long drawn out conversation from the men- not Max, who was sitting silently and listening- Carter addressed Max.  
  
"How about you Smart?" He asked, "I saw you drive away with some cutie brunette yesterday. Who was she?"  
  
"She happens to be Agent 99."  
  
"You mean that beautiful, tall, brunette who can do anything and everything from shadowing to shooting?" Carlson gaped.  
  
"Yeah that's the one." Max said nonchalantly.  
  
Forsythe grinned dumbly, "So did you do it."  
  
"For your information, we're going to wait till we've gotten to know eachother better."  
  
"Ha." Carlson scoffed, "I bet you made a pass and got slapped now she doesn't want anything to do with you."  
  
He saw 99 walk into the lounge, "You be the judge." He motioned to 99, "Hey, 99 I'm over here."  
  
She smiled and walked over to him. "I was looking for you."  
  
"I'd invite you to sit down but there aren't any more chairs." He shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't bother me," She sat down on his lap, "As long as this doesn't bother you." She said coquettishly.  
  
"Not at all." He smirked at the other agents who were completely dumbstruck. "So what are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Oh, I have to go to the CONTROL psychiatrist. Chief said." She pouted.  
  
"Yeah it's standard." Max recalled, "I had to undergo it. Good luck sweetheart." 99 smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Congratulations Agent 99, you are mentally sane," The psychiatrist announced. "You can go." The CONTROL psychiatrist was a pretty woman, Dr. Lovittlots.  
  
"As long as I'm here, there is a little… problem… I'm having." She twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I'm having this problem with men…" She let her voice trail off.  
  
"That surprises me. You're a very attractive young lady."  
  
"The trouble's not attracting men, I can do that fine, the problem is not being afraid of them," She confessed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with a man I'm so frightened. Sometimes I run away screaming, and other times I just faint. Even being alone with the Chief in his office, I'm frightened. It's always been like this, except…" She paused thinking and smiled lovingly, "Max."  
  
"Who's Max?"  
  
"My boyfriend, I guess. He's the only one. Well the first time he invited me into his apartment I ran; I felt so stupid. The time I invited him into my apartment without thinking, I was slightly less scared. But then we talked at a distance for a little while then I could go and sit and make- out with him. And then we slept together."  
  
"Well if you slept together-"  
  
"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, we slept, as in closed our eyes and went to sleep."  
  
"Sounds like if you can do the things you said then you're cured."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not cured, I'm just not afraid of Max." She insisted, "He's different somehow."  
  
"Why do you suppose Max is different?"  
  
"Maybe because I've gotten to know him?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"Well," 99 smiled. "He's sweet, so wonderfully sweet. He doesn't make feel as uncomfortable, he's very good-looking. He's charming. He says cute things, and thinks I say cute things. He's patient and understanding."  
  
"Hmm, I don't understand why you're having trouble making a commitment to Max."  
  
"I'm NOT having trouble making a commitment! I am making a commitment to Max."  
  
"Kissing is not a commitment." 99 looked away pouting for a moment. "Look, how about this?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You tell Max, you want to make a commitment, then come see me at this time tomorrow."  
  
"You're on." 99 declared standing up and shaking hands with the doctor.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." 99 nodded and left the room, to go find Max.  
  
She walked into the lounge; Carter was the only one still sitting at the poker table. She walked near the table, and looked around. "Lookin' for your boyfriend?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Have you seen him?"  
  
"He said he was going to his office, good place too. Nice and isolated, for work and… otherwise." He leered. 99 shot him and un-amused glare before going off to find Max.  
  
Max sat in his office wondering where 99 was, he wanted to talk to her. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." 99 walked into the room, which made his eyes brighten. "Just the gorgeous brunette I wanted to see."  
  
99 blushed, "You're so sweet to me."  
  
Max took her by the hands and pulled her down onto his lap, "99, I wanted to talk to you," He paused, "I really like you. A lot. I think we should… just see eachother, no one else. Do you understand what I'm asking."  
  
"I think I do." She paused, "Yes, I do"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
99 nodded smiling, "Very much so." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her further down into a lip-lock.  
  
The Chief opened the door, "Sma-" he stopped and looked at Max and 99 for a moment. Finally they broke the kiss. "I think you two just broke the record for the longest kiss without a breath."  
  
"Sir!" 99 gasped, "Oh, sir! I'm so sorry. Oh! Excuse me!" She got up and hurried out of the room blushing like nothing you've ever seen.  
  
The Chief laughed, "She sure got out of here in a hurry."  
  
"You embarrassed her, Chief."  
  
"This is an office." The Chief reminded, "We try to uphold just a little professionalism." He laughed again.  
  
"So what's up Chief?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know what you two were actually doing, when you said you were paperwork." He looked at Max and shook his head, "But I think I got my answer."  
  
"What are you talking about? We gave you the paperwork."  
  
"Yes, but it's only half done!" The Chief put it down on Max's desk. "On my desk by tomorrow. And no… dillydallying."  
  
"Point taken." Max sighed, "I'm gonna go find 99."  
  
"Remember: Work, then play."  
  
"Ha. Ha."  
  
"99? Are you in there?" He knocked on the door of the women's bathroom. The door opened slowly and half of 99's face peeked through. "You're very cute when you're reddened."  
  
She laughed slightly.  
  
"It is safe to come out now." She slowly stepped out. "We have to finish the paperwork."  
  
"I thought you handed it in to the Chief." His hand grabbed hers and he threaded his fingers in between hers. She did not object.  
  
"I did. I didn't realize that it was only half done." 99 giggled, several passersby watched in awed silence at the couple. "You know 99? I think you're getting better."  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes. You're way more un-shy, not totally cured, but… better. I mean you kissed me in front of all those guys and made out with me in front of your landlady and in your apartment. You fell asleep in my arms… this could be the start of something beautiful." He smiled.  
  
99 gazed deeply into his eyes and slowly leaned forward for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and they shared a passionate kiss. In the middle of the busiest CONTROL hallway.  
  
Nobody tried to stop them, nobody stared disapprovingly, needless to say the stared- just not disapprovingly. It was a truly beautiful moment, a light fixture broke above their heads and showered them with un-harmful sparks.  
  
"Hello 47." 99 said as 47 sat down next to her at the table.  
  
"Hey 99. Well this is an unexpected treat." She chuckled.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Finding you away from 'Maxwell Smart' god of your entire world." She laughed, "I can't believe you two MADE OUT in the middle of the hallway! Gee, you've got a lot of audacity."  
  
"He's a romantic."  
  
"Is he?" She sighed dreamily, "What's he like… you know- in bed."  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Has he passed the 'equator?'" She shook her head, "Vice versa?" She shook her head again.  
  
"Nope, all we've done is kiss."  
  
"Different strokes for different folks." She shrugged.  
  
"Max? Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." He beamed.  
  
"I can't be your girlfriend anymore." She said and quickly ran in the other direction so as to avoid explanation.  
  
Max couldn't believe it. He was stunned, he was on his way to loving that woman, even though he only knew her for a week. The feeling in her kisses, the look in her eyes… why?  
  
"Chief?" Max asked.  
  
"Max it's past five, you don't still need to be here." He told him.  
  
"I know, but I need someone to talk to. It's about 99."  
  
"Hey! I don't want to here anything kinky, ok?"  
  
"Agreed. We never did anything kinky, and it seems we never will. She broke up with me."  
  
"She did?!" The Chief asked in total disbelief, "You two were so, close and… necking in the hall."  
  
"I know. But she did." He sat sorrowfully into a chair "I really thought she might be the one. I was on my way to… loving her Chief."  
  
The Chief patted Max's back, "Well maybe it would do you good to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah." Max said still pouting, "I'll call her later."  
  
"Dr. Lovittlots. I need to talk to you," 99 wept.  
  
"What is it 99?"  
  
"I just broke up with Max."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into making a commitment." She apologized.  
  
"He said it first and I agreed. I agreed when I thought that was what I wanted." She frowned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want Max."  
  
Dr. Lovittlots smiled, "If you want Max, why did you break up with him?" 99 stopped to think.  
  
"I broke up with him because I don't want to have… 'you-know-what' with him yet."  
  
"And he does?"  
  
"No. He said whenever I was ready was fine with him,"  
  
Dr. Lovittlots got a confused expression on her face, "Ok," she said trying to re-gather the facts. "Let me get this straight. You don't want to go to bed with Max yet and he's fine with that, so that's why you broke up with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That makes NO sense." She stopped to consider something. "Or is it because everyone thinks that you should just hop right into bed. Part of you wishes that Max would push you into it, but you don't want him to push you into it so that's why you broke up with him?" She let out a triumphant breath.  
  
99 leaned closer and whispered, "Are you reading my mind?"  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist I'm supposed to delve into people's subconscious, I have to read between the lines. Not all the information I get is transferred to me verbally.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Max? Going to stay broken up? Or what?"  
  
"I'm…" 99 stopped to think, "Going to… tell him I acted rashly and I was unaware of what I was doing and I'm sorry."  
  
"Get going then."  
  
"Yes. I'll do that," 99 said, "Yes, I'll do that right now." She got up and left the room. She walked through the hallway towards the exit, it was past five she figured he'd have already left.  
  
She walked out and down the steps but stopped she saw Max sitting on the steps. He hadn't seen her she walked very quietly over to him and sat down next to him, "Is there room for one more?"  
  
"What do you care?" He snapped. "And don't give me one of those we can still be friends speeches, either."  
  
"Max you aren't giving me a chance to say what I have to say!" 99 protested.  
  
"Ok." Max sighed, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to say that I was sorry, first off. I didn't mean what I said, I acted rashly and I'd like to be your girlfriend again." Max looked up in disbelief. She rested her head on his shoulder. "That is if you still want me?"  
  
"What a dumb question! Of course I still want you." He wrapped his arms around her, "There isn't anything I want more."  
  
"Oh, Max." 99 leaned closer and received a kiss. She leaned closer again and got another kiss only deeper this time. Pretty soon Max and 99 were making out on the front steps of CONTROL (big surprise, huh?).  
  
The Chief walked up the steps from getting something from his car, looked at them and shook his head. "As long as they're happy." He muttered and continued up his way.  
  
"Would you," Max broke the kiss for a minute then planted a short kiss on her lips, "like to," another quick kiss, "Go to," quick kiss, "Dinner?" He ended with a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'd love to." 99 said after they broke the kiss. "Should I change?"  
  
He looked her over (this time he had an excuse) "You look FINE to me." He said flirtatiously. 99 giggled.  
  
A half-hour later they found themselves at a dinner table enjoying delicious food. Every so often Max couldn't help but look up at the beautiful woman who somehow ended up being his girlfriend.  
  
An hour after that they ended up back at his apartment, he unlocked the door and opened it. He turned to 99, "Are you coming in this time." He joked.  
  
"One small step." She said as she stepped quickly into the apartment. She grabbed the doorknob and quickly closed it. "I'm in!" She said happily. "I'm in and I don't feel like screaming!"  
  
She grabbed Max and gave him a passionate kiss. "What happened to the giant leap?"  
  
"The giant leap, may come later." She winked flirtatiously.  
  
"Would you like some champagne, I have some in the kitchen." He offered.  
  
"That sounds lovely." She said and gave him a few quick kisses. One on his lips one on his cheek, then the last on his temple, "Hurry back."  
  
Max's heart was pounding like a sledgehammer, "Yeah," He said dreamily, "I'll hurry." He turned to go into the kitchen and knocked over a chair, trying to stand that up he knocked over a lamp as well. 99 giggled good- naturedly as he attempted- without success- to navigate the room around the objects.  
  
He came back, as promised, very shortly after he left with the champagne and glasses. Max suavely poured out the champagne into the glasses, and handed 99 one.  
  
99 accepted the champagne. She took a sip and looked longingly at Max. Max looked at her adoringly, she had her legs tucked up underneath her and she had taken off her sweater revealing her baby blue blouse.  
  
Max's 'male instinct' was going wild. 99 was waving the runway lights and Max was coming in for a landing.  
  
"I love your apartment." 99 smiled.  
  
"You know what I love?" He said looking intently into her eyes. He put his finger on her nose, "I love your cute little nose." His finger went down over her lips, "You're juicy succulent lips." Went down over her neck, "The curve of your neck." His right index finger continued on it's path down her front and stopped at her belly button. "I love every last part of you."  
  
He kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulder and a little further front-wise. He stopped right above her heart, "You should hear your heart beating."  
  
Her chest began to heave, "Max?" She said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Max said as he began to nibble at her ear.  
  
"don't."  
  
He stopped and looked up at her, "Huh?" He was stunned, "Now I'm confused."  
  
"You needn't be. I said don't that's what it means. Don't." She said on no uncertain terms. She got up off the couch and headed for the door.  
  
"99? Where are you going?" He asked still confused beyond compare.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
He got off the couch and threw himself at her feet. "Please 99!! I'm sorry! But you have to admit you practically sent out an invitation!"  
  
"Oh so your saying it's my fault?!"  
  
"Well it's not mine!"  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Ex-boyfriend of mine!" She slammed the door shut and left in a huff.  
  
"That woman!!" Max cried. Sitting down in a huff in one of the Chief's chairs.  
  
"I take it you mean 99. Are you two still broken up?"  
  
"Still? You mean again." Max said sarcastically, "We made up, made out, broke down broke up."  
  
"Could you repeat that?"  
  
"Probably not." Max confirmed.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Well we went to dinner. We went back to my apartment. She was acting all flirty and seductive. 'Hurry back,' she purrs, I get the champagne and then I start to do what I thought she was hinting at." He stopped, "She wasn't though."  
  
"And so you're broken up again?"  
  
Max sighed deeply, "It would seem so."  
  
"That man!" 99 cried sitting down exasperatedly next to 47.  
  
"Uh-oh. What did Mr. 86 do this time?" She asked. 99 told her the entire story from the beginning to the end, "You confused him! You can't mess with a guy's head like that. You could've just put up a sign, 'get it here'!"  
  
"That's vulgar!" 99 curled her lip at the analogy  
  
"Be that as it may, you still sorta, well you offered it to him."  
  
"So it was my fault, wasn't it?" 47 nodded. "So I should apologize?" 47 nodded. "I think I'll do that."  
  
She walked up to the Chief's office. She walked through the Chief's doors with her head kind of low. "Go ahead tell her Max."  
  
"99, I-"  
  
99 put her hand up to silence him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fervently. She broke the kiss, "Did you get all that?"  
  
"Apology accepted 99." He pulled her in for another kiss. The Chief watched in wonder.  
  
"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again."  
  
"Wait there's still more." He kissed her again.  
  
"Ok, you'll pick me at 8 o' clock?" Max nodded. "I'll be waiting with bells on." She planted a small kiss on his lips before turning and walking out again.  
  
"How did you two know what eachother was thinking?" The Chief asked dumbstruck.  
  
"We weren't thinking it we said it. Just not with words, only someone as experienced as us can attempt this."  
  
"Curiosity leads me to wonder what were you 'talking' about when you were making out in the CONTROL hallway."  
  
"I noticed that the walls could use another coat of paint. 99 agrees with me, she thinks a nice lavender would work well." Max nodded showing that was his opinion too.  
  
The Chief rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on, "Read my lips, go… away…"  
  
"Right Chief," He began to back away slowly, "I'll see you later,"  
  
Max and 99 had a nice dinner. After dinner was over, they didn't even attempt to visit (in either apartments).  
  
Max went to sleep and slipped off into a nice dream. 99 lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was worried, she wasn't sure why… she knew she wasn't worried before they started going out together. What is wrong with me! She demanded, of herself.  
  
She didn't want to break it off with Max, but she didn't want to feel this… weird. Weird is the only way she could describe this feeling. It was an entirely knew feeling, she'd never felt quite this way.  
  
So once again she slipped into a fitful sleep. She walked into the Chief's office in the morning, ready to fall asleep. Which is exactly what happened.  
  
The Chief was briefing them on what happened to the CONTROL scientist Dr. Windish, and 99 just… fell asleep! Her head just fell over and landed on Max's shoulder, where it still is.  
  
Max sat there just looking down at 99 afraid to move and startle the sleeping beauty. The Chief and Max hadn't spoke for quite a while and where simply awestruck that she would just fall asleep!  
  
"Max?" The Chief said quietly. Max turned to his boss. "Why don't you move her over to the couch? That way we could continue."  
  
"Right Chief." Max nodded and lifted her head off his shoulder. It stayed up for a second but then flopped behind her. Max reached down and put one hand under her legs by her knees and the other he eased behind her back. "Wow! Chief, she's light. Look." He said raising her to shoulder level and down a couple times.  
  
"Max stop horsing around!" The Chief hissed.  
  
"Ok Geez." Max said and laid her down on the couch. She turned on her side trapping Max's arm underneath her. "Chief, I can't get my hand out."  
  
"Just pull it out!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's stuck."  
  
"On What?"  
  
"Well it's either a rubber band or her bra, I can't tell the difference." Max moved around a bit, "Ow! It's her bra, I hit my finger on the hooks."  
  
"Well just pull a little harder, I'm sure she won't notice."  
  
"I don't wanna," Max whined, "The last time I snapped some girl's bra strap the teacher hit me in the face and made me stand in the corner for the rest of recess with a dunce cap on my head."  
  
"Mmm." 99 groaned waking slightly. "Max?"  
  
"Uh, yes 99?"  
  
"Is that your hand on my back? And in the back of my bra?" She asked.  
  
"Well, why don't we look and find out?" He pulled it out- thankfully without snapping 99's strap. "Yup, that's my hand."  
  
"Ok." She said then rolled over and fell asleep again.  
  
The Chief laughed, "Chief?"  
  
"Yes Max?" He said still smiling at 99.  
  
"I have a question." He returned to his seat in front of the Chief's desk. "If I fell asleep, you'd wake me up and yell at me. How come she gets off scott free and you think it's cute!"  
  
"Well… I've known 99 for a long time. I met her when she first moved to Washington. I have a friend who lives in the same apartment building. I met her there. She was trying to get to be a Rockette. I gave her a personal letter of recommendation for this position. She's like a daughter to me, has been for a while."  
  
"And I'm not like a son to you?"  
  
"I never said you weren't. But I have known 99 for a longer time than you. Besides you're older."  
  
"What are you my Dad? He always used to say, 'You're older, you know better!' Well I'm tired of it! I want to draw on the walls and throw food at my mother! I want to sleep while I'm getting briefed about an assignment." He pouted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh sorry Maxie. Poor baby." The Chief mocked, "Well then why don't we just tell the mean old agent to get off the couch cause you wanna sleep."  
  
"No." Max turned away, mad. "Don't mock me!"  
  
At lunch a little while later after the Chief- as delicately as possible- woke 99, she was sitting picking at her food for Max to join her. Max sat down next to her. "Did you have a nice snooze?"  
  
"Did you have fun getting your hand stuck in my bra?" She snapped. People from neighboring tables stopped and looked at Max and 99. "I'm sorry Max. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
  
"Yeah, I figured something like that." They say there silently for a moment. "So did you really want to be a Rockette?"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"The Chief." She sat there silently for another long stretch of time. "So is something wrong?"  
  
"Max." She said preparing herself for the run-away, "I don't think I should be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
She jumped up, but Max was wise to her and jumped up after her, he grabbed her by the wrist, "Not like that you don't. You sneaky Mata Hari. You're going to sit down and tell me why. Then you can go."  
  
99 sat down and swallowed hard. "Why?" She stopped and looked like she was thinking about it and just when Max's guard was down, she got up and ran for it.  
  
"99!" Max yelled, losing his patience. "Come back here!" She didn't stop and was very soon out of ears length anyway. Most of the other agents in the room were staring at Max, "What are you looking at?!" He snapped then stormed out of the room.  
  
She burst into Dr. Lovittlots's office. She was out of breath, "Hmph!" she exclaimed sitting down in a chair.  
  
"So are you and Max, 'an item'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Well we WE'RE going out- twice in fact- but I broke up with him." 99 explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a funny feeling." 99 said, "It's not a bad feeling I just don't understand it. I've had the feeling since our first date,"  
  
"Why do you think you feel, funny?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's up in my chest and it doesn't stop." 99 continued.  
  
"I see." Dr. Lovittlots smiled and nodded. "I understand now. I know what that feeling is."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"It's love."  
  
99 paced the length of her apartment building lobby. Back and forth. Back and forth. Was he ever going to show up? She wondered. Just then Max came up to the doors and walked in.  
  
"Max! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Aw don't be sour. I said I was sorry." 99 purred. "I wanted to talk to you. I want to be your girlfriend again."  
  
"What?!" Max asked incredulously, "Are you kidding, me? Are you playing some cruel mind game with me? Because, I don't find it amusing 99."  
  
"No. I am very serious."  
  
"How do I know you won't just freak out at me and dump me again?" He demanded, she opened her mouth to speak but Max cut her off, "How do I know that you're not just going to get 'nervous' and throw me out?"  
  
"That was before, when I didn't know what I wanted. I know what I want now. All I want is you."  
  
"How can I be sure you won't run away again?"  
  
"Because… because," She stuttered breaking down into sobs, "Because, I… because I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I 99." He said and turned and left.  
  
"Max?" She sobbed. "Max come back. Come back! I'm sorry!"  
  
Mrs. Kraler stepped forward and held out her arms to her. 99 turned around and excepted the embrace, she buried her face in Mrs. Kraler's shoulder. Mrs. Kraler patted her back. 


End file.
